


Ti amo

by tyofbway



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Child Abuse, Race is Very Italian, race dances uwu, spot is very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyofbway/pseuds/tyofbway
Summary: “Jack.” Spot leaned over his desk to whisper to his friend in front of him, “Who’s the new kid? You were talkin’ to ‘im before class.”“New kid at Snyder’s. Off the boat from Italy. Pretty cool. Told me ta call him Racetrack or Race.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im starting a new fic bc i feel like it and i love sprace

Spot huffed, setting his head down on his desk as he watched a new kid at the front of the room. He was unbearably attractive. Blonde, curly hair, a  _ nice _ jawline, blue eyes,  _ tall _ . He was literally so cute it was frustrating. He needed to talk to this kid  _ soon.  _ At least before someone told him the “Oh don’t talk to Spot. He’ll beat you up” bullshit.

 

“ _ Jack.”  _ Spot leaned over his desk to whisper to his friend in front of him, “Who’s the new kid? You were talkin’ to ‘im before class.” Spot glanced at the blonde sitting in front of the room again. He was still reading their assignment, looking a bit frustrated. Everyone in the class seemed to be finished with it but him.

 

“New kid at Snyder’s. Off the boat from Italy. Pretty cool. Told me ta call him Racetrack or Race.” Jack replied, turning in his seat. “Kinda sucks at english though, but my spanish helps understand a little bit when he can’t figure out how to say shit.” 

 

“Racetrack? The hell kinda italian name is that?”

 

“The hell kinda spanish name is  _ Spot _ ? Ain’t his real name, dumbass.” Spot rolled his eyes, watching Race fold his arms over his desk and put his head down. Spot looked back at Jack.

 

“Why’d he come ‘ere with no parents?” 

 

“Parents sent him for a better life or some shit.” Jack shrugged.

 

“And he’s gonna get that at Snyder’s?” 

 

Jack snorted, shaking his head, “Course not. He probably won’t even be gettin’ inta a college because of that bastard.” 

 

Spot nodded, looking at the kid  _ once again _ , “He’s cute.” This statement made Jack sit up straight and draw out a long “ _ Awwwwww” _ with a teasing smile. “Fuck off,  _ look at him _ .” 

 

“He’s like a  _ foot _ taller than you. He’s taller than me. You’ll look like a little rat next to him.” 

 

“Fuck off, Jack.”

 

“Walk him to his next class instead of me. Tell him you’re my friend.” Jack smiled and turned back around in his seat. Just as Spot was going to reply, their teacher grabbed the class’ attention to go over their assignment.

 

-

 

“...Yeah so, Jack says sorry. He has to talk to his teacher before class.” 

 

Race shrugged, “Totally fine, Spot. My seven period is  _ matematica _ .” He held out his schedule for Spot to see the room number. It took Spot a moment to register what he was saying because all he heard was  _ how _ he said it. His accent was thick and so  _ obviously _ italian and if Spot had to be honest, it was kinda hot. His voice was a bit high too. Spot was so shaken by this that he literally just stared at the paper in front of him for a solid twenty seconds.

 

“Um,” Race said, “ _ Tipo.  _ Are you good?” 

 

Spot’s head snapped up to meet his eyes and he nodded, actually looking at his schedule now, “ _ Yes _ . I’m sorry.” He glanced down at the seventh period column.  _ A223, Calculus.  _ That was his class. “We have the same class. C’mon.” Race smiled and they began walking down the hall, “So, you’re a senior?” Assuming so considering the math level he was in.

 

“I am in  _ decimo _ grade. I do not know-”

 

“You’re taking  _ regular _ Calc in tenth? What, are italians super geniuses or something?” Spot gaped, this kid was two years under him and taking the same math. And probably doing better than him, honestly.

 

“I was taking a  _ classe avanzata _ in Italia. I guess it is just ahead of you. I guess I’m like Cady in Mean Girls.”

 

“Well, if you’re looking for some plastics here, we ain’t got any.” 

 

The two laughed as they got to their class. They sat next to each other in the back of the room. Race flew through the work and Spot asked him for help once or twice, but they mostly talked about not math. The nickname Racetrack was actually given to him by Jack, but his friends at home called him Gio, which was short for  _ giocatore  _ or ‘gambler.’ So Jack bassically americanized it. Apparently this kid liked to bet, which was cool. He could invite him over for cards with his friends. Race’s personality should clash so  _ horribly _ with Spot’s but the fun insults Race shot at him were immediately retorted with a remark just as snarky. All Spot needed was to know if he was gay or not, then bam. Ask him out. He could understand him fine too.

 

Spot didn’t think he was though. Everything about his look screamed, “annoying fuck boy,” but his personality was much the opposite. He liked to sing, and he was a dancer. That sounds pretty damn homosexual. But he couldn’t assume, so:

 

“Think any girls are hot here yet?”

 

As soon as he asked the question, Race snorted and shook his head, “ _ Dio mio _ . No. Guys though? There is some  _ abbastanza bello  _ boys here.”   
  


Thank god.

“Who?” Spot smiled, as gross as it sounded, Spot really loved talking about boys. He would talk to Jack all day about his boy problems or who’s pants he wanted to get into at the time.

 

“This guy Albert? He was in my  _ pranzo _ class. Hot. But, only a  _ amico _ there. He’s cool.  _ Oh _ and that kid with the eyepatch and his boyfriend are hot. And  _ davvero carino insieme _ .”

 

“Yeah, I’m friends with ‘em.” Spot agreed, “Well, Jack is. Jack’s really my only friend and I hang out with his friends.”

 

“ _ La gruccia  _ kid said you were his friend.” 

 

_ La gruccia.  _ Spot couldn’t translate that with his spanish.

 

“La gruccia kid?”

 

“I don’t know the english word…” He paused for a few moments, “Um, he said his name was… It was odd, um...Crutch...ie.” He said the name hesitantly.

 

“Yeah, he uses a crutch, that what gruccia is? Crutchie is a nickname.”

 

“Oh… Okay. I get it.” He smiled, “ _ Maledire, _ your friends like nicknames, huh?”

 

“Yeah it’s like… a thing? So Crutchie said somethin’ about me?” Spot smiled, Crutchie was so damn nice, of  _ course _ he considered them friends.

 

“Well I was walkin’ with him and Jack. I asked ‘em who you were because I saw you in the hallway and thought you were  _ molto bello.”  _ He chuckled at the end of his sentence and looked down, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Spot tried not to grin,  _ molto bello,  _ very handsome. He’s  _ so _ asking him out.

 

“The thought is mutual,” Spot said calmly and Race perked up with a smile that almost made Spot fall on the floor, “Wanna go to a movie this weekend, italian boy?” 

  
Race dug his hand in his pocket for his phone and handed it to him, “Put your  _ numero di telefono  _ n,  _ sfigato.” _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad people like this?? All the comments are so nice ily all!!

“What time do you have to be home?” Spot questioned as he turned the tv on, letting himself and Race get comfy after their  _ second  _ date. 

 

“Ten thirty o'clock.” Race replied and Spot gave him an amused smile.

 

“Only say “o'clock” when it’s evenly on the hour. Like ten o'clock or two o’clock.” He began flipping through Netflix but he stopped for a moment, “Wait. Ten thirty?”

 

“Yes.” Race nodded, “Why?” 

 

“It’s eleven fifteen, Racer.”

 

Race looked at the clock on the wall, immediately gasping when he saw that it was, in fact, forty-five minutes past his curfew. That meal was a  _ lot _ longer than he thought.

 

“ _ Merda! Devo andare a casa adesso! Sarò in tanti problemi oh mio dio. Mi dispiace per favore portami a casa _ , Spot-“ He jumped up from the couch, panicking and rambling in italian. Spot got up and put a hand over his mouth.

 

“Deep breath.” Race nodded and took his deep breath, closing his eyes. Spot stepped back and removed his hand, “English the best you can, please.” 

 

“I need to go home.  _ Per favore.  _  He is going to be so mad. I do not want him to hit me like he did Jack when he was late.” He said in one gulp of air, a frown on his face.

 

“I’m sorry I kept you out late.” Spot sighed, “I didn’t know. But I’m gonna bring you home okay? We’ll call Jack from my car.” 

 

“Okay.” Race nodded, holding out his hand for Spot to hold, “ _ Grazie.” _

 

“ _ De nada.”  _ Spot grabbed his hand and led him back outside to his car. When they were both in the car and Spot was smoothly cruising down the street, he dialed Jack’s number on the bluetooth.

 

“ _ Hello?” _

 

“ _ Jack _ .” Race spoke first, chewing on his nails, “I’m scared.”

 

“ _ Why’re you scared?”  _

 

“I was supposed to be home forty-five minutes ago. Snyder is gonna be mad.”

 

“ _ Oh,” _ Jack paused for a moment, “ _ You’re okay Race. He went out like three hours ago, alright? Just come home quick.” _

 

“Promise?” 

 

_“Si_ , _Racer._ _See you soon?”_

 

“Five minutes, Jackie.” Spot spoke up.

 

“ _ Thanks Spottie. Bye.” _

 

_ - _

 

“Hey, Spot.” Jack said leaning against the door with a smirk, “How was your date?” Spot rolled his eyes.

 

“The movie was shit, don’t go see it.” Spot huffed, but he looked past Jack to see Race walking back downstairs in his pajamas. He tried not to smile, but Race shoved Jack out of his way.

 

“ _Mi scusi,_ _cazzo_. I would like to say bye to my date.” 

 

Spot snorted and waved to him, “See you Monday before class?”

 

Race grinned, “Yeah, see you.” He leaned down and left a quick kiss on Spot’s mouth, “ _ Buona notte, bello. _ ” And he turned around to go sit in the living room.

 

“Wooow,” Jack’s shit-eating grin was back, “How do you feel? You’re dating a sophomore that's like, a foot and a half taller than you.” 

 

Spot smacked his arm, “Fuck off. He ain’t that tall.” Jack laughed and Spot put his hand up to shut him up, “Don’t let Snyder hurt him okay? He really freaked out about getting hit.” 

 

“Yeah,” Jack said, looking at his shoes, “He doesn’t handle any of us getting hit well either. He gets in trouble a lot. He’s clumsy and sarcastic but, I’ll try my best.”

 

-

 

“ _ Mi dispiace! Gesù Cristo è stato un incidente!” _ Race shrieked as he jumped back, avoiding a smack from his foster father. He tripped and fell backwards, landing on his behind. Snyder towered over him, his arms folded across his chest.

 

“Speak  _ english,  _ Antonio.”

 

“I said I was sorry!” He tried to get up, but a kick to his leg caught him off guard and he stayed on the floor, “It was an accident, Jesus, you startled me! I promise I’ll clean it up-”

 

“Damn right you’ll clean it up!” Snyder yanked him up from his hair, “Then go to the attic.”

 

Race yelped when he was tossed toward the broken glass on the floor. He dropped a damn glass. That’s  _ it _ . “ _ Per favore _ , no. I hate it in there.”

 

“If you’re not in the attic in five minutes, you’re in deep shit, kid.” Snyder stomped out of the room and into his office, and as soon as he left, one of his foster brothers came in.

 

“Knew he was gonna send you to the attic,” Ben, or Buttons, sighed from the doorway, “Here’s a hoodie.” He held out the jacket, and when Race finished cleaning up the glass, he took it with a frown. “I bet you miss your home, huh? I know I miss mine.” Race huffed and rolled his eyes.

 

“Thanks for the hoodie.” Race walked past him, heading up the stairs of the big house, he pulled the attic stairs down and climbed up, pulling his hoodie on, waiting for Snyder to lock him in. 

 

The attic was the usual punishment for him when he avoided getting hit or when he didn’t speak english. Or in this case, both. It was cold, dusty, stuffy and dark. Buttons’ hoodie really did nothing, considering he was wearing shorts. He wore it though, tried to keep warm, pulling the hood up and resting his head on his knees. 

 

Race was in the attic for a while, he sat in the attic for literally hours. 

 

Snyder let him out only to have him clean off the dinner table, then go to his room and go to bed. He asked nicely for dinner but he was met with “You don’t deserve it.” 

 

He crawled into bed with a long sigh, not bothering to change. Jack, who he shared a room with, sat on his bed, sketching. When Race collapsed on the bed, Jack looked up.

 

“You need anything kiddo?”

 

Race turned into his side to face Jack, “ _ Ho fame _ . He didn’t let me have dinner.” 

 

Jack nodded and sighed through his nose, “I can’t give you anything. He locked me in here for the night too.”

 

“Why?” 

 

Jack slumped down and looked back at his sketchbook, “He jus’ don’t wanna deal with me. ‘s fine, I’ll make you a big breakfast tomorrow okay?” 

 

“Okay.” Race turned over to grab his phone off the nightstand, his only notifications were a few texts from Spot.

 

**_From Spottie 2:46 pm:_ ** _ Hey, how’d you do on that English test? _

 

**_3:38 pm:_ ** _ You home? I wanna take you out _

 

**_4:27 pm:_ ** _ You okay? You usually answer me pretty quick. _

 

**_4:35 pm:_ ** _ If you’re busy that’s fine just let me know that you’re okay  _

 

**_5:30 pm:_ ** _ Race seriously _

 

**_To Spottie 5:56 pm:_ ** _ I’m sorry. I’m okay now. Just got in trouble  _

 

**_From Spottie 5:57 pm:_ ** _ Did he hurt you? _

 

**_To Spottie 6:01 pm:_ ** _ Attic. and he didn’t feed me dinner. I’m physically fine but i’m super hungry. Locked in my room with Jack. _

 

**_From Spottie 6:03 pm:_ ** _ On my way with mcdonald’s. open your window.  _

 

Race laughed out loud, turning over so his face was buried in his pillows. Jack smiled.

 

“What’s up, lover boy?” 

 

Race picked up his head and tossed one of his two pillows at him, sitting up, “How the hell you know I’m texting him?”

 

“Because I do, what’s up?” 

 

Race rolled his eyes and picked himself up, walking over to the window and unlocking it, “He is bringing me Mcdonald’s.”

 

“How romantic.” Jack tossed Race’s pillow back on his bed, going back to his drawing. Race flopped down in front of him, laying on his stomach and holding himself up with his arms.

 

“Can I see your drawings?” Jack looked at him over his sketchbook, thinking, “ _ Per favore, _ Buttons says you’re  _ molto bene _ .” 

 

Jack closed his sketchbook and nodded, setting it down on the bed, “Go ahead.” 

 

Race grinned and opened the cover, revealing a  _ very _ lifelike drawing of Jack’s friend Katherine. The shading and highlights were so perfect it could have been a black and white photo of her. He flipped to the next page, they were a bunch of drawings of Buttons. They weren’t realistic, but cartoons, but the face was so obviously Buttons. The next was Spot, and then Crutchie. There was one of Jack’s boyfriend, Davey, and one of his sister, Sarah. All amazing. The one Jack was currently working on was him, it was nowhere near finished but Race could still tell it was his face.

 

“These are more than  _ molto bene, _ Jackie. Jeez.” He handed back the book.

 

“Thanks bud.” Jack began to continue his drawing, “You got any special talents?” 

 

Race shrugged, turning onto his back, “I've been dancing the ballet since I was three. And jazz and tap since I was seven. I was a cheerleader and I was on the dance team in Italy.” 

 

“That’s fun,” Jack smiled, “Join here.” 

 

“Snyder said no. Because I’m a boy. Y’know, that bullshit. It’s faggy.”

 

“Well, can you show me somethin’?” 

 

Race shrugged and sat up, moving his leg and pulling it up over his head. 

 

“I’m really flexible.”

 

“Goddamn,” Jack laughed, “Yeah you are.” 

 

Race put his leg down and moved into a perfect split, “I can sit like this all day.” 

 

“Good for you, kid.” Jack gave him an amused smile and went back to his drawing.

 

Race grinned, pointing his toes. He missed dancing and cheer to death. Maybe he could find a way to join. 

 

“Hey, pretty boy.” Both boys’ heads shot up to see Spot at their window with Race’s Mcdonalds, “Come help me in?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Spot, we’d appreciate it if you’d stop making out with your boyfriend and come eat dinner.” Spot’s sister, Smalls, sighed from Spot’s doorway. Spot decided to ignore her, continuing to kiss Race as he skillfully threw his blanket over the two of them. Smalls rolled her eyes and leaned on the door frame as she heard Race laugh from under the blanket, “Spot, stop being gross.”

 

“Yeah, Spot!” Race laughed as he pushed Spot off of him and onto the bed, tangled in his blanket, “I want  _ food _ . I love your mama’s cooking!” Spot whined and reached for Race as the blonde jumped out of bed, “Let’s go,  _ cazzo. _ ”

 

“You’re mean.” Spot fake sighed as he tossed his blanket off him. Race just smiled and shook his head, leaving the room and heading to the kitchen.

 

Spot slid off his bed, walking to his door and pushing Smalls in the direction of the kitchen. Race was already sitting down, talking away with his mother. 

 

Medda  _ loved  _ Race. They both loved cooking, theatre and ballet and she always loved to hear what Race had to say about Italy. They could talk for literally  _ hours.  _ Spot thought it was the cutest thing ever. His past boyfriend never liked talking to his mom. They were talking about the school dance team.

 

“ _ Si _ . I’m really really thinking ‘bout auditioning. Just worried about my foster dad. He ain’t very acceptin’.” Race explained as Spot sat next to him.

 

“You see, I don’t understand that.” Medda shook her head, “Why become a foster father if you’re not going to accept every child you get for who they are?” 

 

Race looked down at his plate with an amused smile, “Money.” Race picked up his fork and stabbed his pasta as Spot squeezed his thigh.

 

“You know how Jack is treated Ma. Why’re you surprised?” Medda nodded with a frown.

 

“Well if you ever need anything, you come to me. Okay, sweetheart?” 

 

“ _ Si. Grazie. _ It means a lot.” He smiled and took a bite of his food.

 

“Jack and Race should just come live with us.” Smalls butted in from the seat at the head of the table, her mouth full of food. 

 

“I don’t mean to be rude, but I don’t want to talk about my awful home with you all.” Race sighed, slumping down in his seat and pushing his food around his plate, “Sorry.”

 

“Okay, how was school today?” Smalls grinned when she swallowed her food.

 

“Great,” Race chuckled and sat up, “I got a ninety-four on my english test.” He took a bite of his pasta, trying to hide a grin as everyone at the table congratulated him. Race could really get used to dinner at Spot’s.

 

-

 

**_From Spottie 1:45 pm:_ ** _ Hey where are you? I’m waiting by my car. _

 

**_To Spottie 1:47 pm:_ ** _ I’m waiting for the results to dance auditions _

 

**_From Spottie 1:48 pm:_ ** _ Okay, good luck pretty boy :) _

 

**_To Spottie 1:48 pm:_ ** _ Thank you <3 _

 

-

 

Spot looked up from his phone when he heard sneakers on the concrete in front of him.

 

“Did ya make it?” He asked, stuffing his phone in his pocket.

 

“Yeah,” Race nodded with a cheeky grin, “Looks like I’m gonna be “studying,’” He made air quotes with his hands, “with you every day until four-thirty. Starting Monday.”

 

Spot pulled Race’s face down for a kiss before opening the passenger side door for him, “Proud of you. You look super happy. I like it.” Race nodded and got in the car.

 

“Thank you, can we go out for snack before I go home?” Spot nodded and shut the door, walking around and getting in the driver's seat.

 

“Milkshakes?” Spot suggested and Race’s eyes lit up even brighter. Spot chuckled turning his key in the ignition, “God, Racer. I love you.” 

 

Race shifted in his seat, his wide grin not faltering as he turned to Spot, “Call me Antonio when you say that.” 

 

Spot nodded, his name was  _ Antonio _ . They’ve been dating three weeks and Spot didn’t know his name was  _ Antonio.  _ That was such a nice and fitting name for him that Spot couldn’t help but grin back.

 

“I love you, Antonio.”

 

“ _ Ti amo anch'io, bello.” _

 

Spot leaned over and gave him a peck on the mouth before turning his attention to driving out of the school’s parking lot. “How was school?” Race grabbed Spot’s hand that was resting between them, “Did you do your homework last night?” 

 

Spot rolled his eyes, “No,  _ Mom. _ I didn’t.”

 

Race let out a long and purposefully obnoxious whine, “Spoooot.” He held his boyfriend’s hand close to his chest, “Do your homework!” 

 

Spot shook his head with an amused laugh, “I’m lazy.” 

 

“I can't believe I’m dating a slacker.” Race slumped down in his seat, letting go of Spot’s hand.

 

“I can’t believe I’m dating a drama queen.” 

 

-

 

Race waved behind him to Spot as he opened the front door to his house. He was careful to close the door quietly to not draw his foster father’s attention. He walked into the living room and set his backpack down, Buttons was laying on the couch looking obviously in a bad mood, so Race laid practically on top of him with a smile.

 

“Hi,  _ fratello _ .” 

 

“Hi, Race.” He sighed, sinking down into the couch, “You make the audition?” Race nodded but his smile fell, Buttons really wasn’t happy right now. He hugged his brother’s waist.

 

“You okay?”

 

Buttons put a hand on Race’s head and smiled, “No, I’m not. There’s nothing you could do though. Don’t worry.” Race groaned and stuck his face in Buttons’ hoodie. “I appreciate the concern, though.”

 

Race picked his head up and looked at him with an unamused expression, “You cannot just say that and get away with it. Tell me.” 

 

“‘m just in a bad mood because I have a crush on my friend. And Jack and you were out with your boyfriends, so I felt lonely.” 

 

Race sat up, “Ohh,” He dramatically sat on his brother’s lap and hugged him to his chest, “That's so cute, Buttons!” 

 

“Oh my god,” Buttons laughed and attempted to push him off, “Get up, Race,” Race laughed and shook his head, ruffling his hair. “ _ Race _ . God you’re heavy!” He tried again to push Race off of him once again but Race fell off the couch and took him down with him. Race just laughed the whole time, which made Buttons laugh.

 

“Feel better now?” 

 

Buttons rolled his eyes, “Yes, actually. You’re so annoying.”

 

“ _ Grazie _ , I try.” Race grinned, but then he frowned, “Wait, we were yelling, is he home?” 

 

“No, we’re good.” Buttons stood up and brushed himself off, “Wanna watch a movie?” When Race nodded he jumped back on the couch and grabbed the remote, “I choose.” 

 

Race sat next to him, leaning his head on Buttons’ shoulder, “I’m in a spooky mood.” Buttons snorted.

 

“Beetlejuice.” 

 

“The fuck does that mean?” 

 

Buttons snorted again, laughing and turning the movie on, “You’ll see.”

 

Race  _ really _ was enjoying the movie so, Buttons felt a little bad asking what he asked. He wanted to talk about it while no one was home.

 

“Hey, Race?” His brother looked up at him, “You never talk about your mama. Do you miss her?” 

 

Race looked back at the tv and nodded, “Yeah.” 

 

“Was she a good mom?” 

 

Race looked down at his lap, “Uh, Yeah.”

 

“Sorry if I’m upsetting you, just- You never talk ‘bout it. Need’a talk about your feelings you know? Wanna make sure you’re okay, jus’ cause she made bad choices don’t mean you don’t love and miss her. Trust me, I know.”

 

“Thank you for caring, but I don’ wanna talk about it. There’s way more to it though.” Race looked back at Buttons with a shrug.

 

“‘kay. Come to me if you wanna talk. I’m here and so is Jack.”

  
“ _ Grazie,  _ you’re the best.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we love best big bro: buttons
> 
> I hope yall like it! your comments always make me smile


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mini warning!!! there’s mentions of vomiting !!

“Hey, Spot.”

 

“Jack? Ew, why do you have my boyfriend’s phone?”

 

“He’s napping. Figure I’d tell ya.”

 

“Oh... ‘kay. When he gets up let ‘em know I called him. Wanted to just facetime for a while if he can.”

 

“You’re gross but fine, I’ll have him call you later.”

 

“I’m gross, huh? Say’s the guy who gave Davey-”

 

Jack hung up and looked at Race, who definitely wasn’t napping but holding a towel up to his bleeding nose.

 

“Thanks.” Race sniffed as he pulled the towel away to look at it, groaning and laying back on his bed when he saw all the blood, “Do I look bad?”

 

“You gotta nasty bruise on your cheek. But your nose aint broken, jus’ bloody.” Jack sat by Race’s pillow, putting his hand on his brother’s forehead, “Why don’t you tell Spot when you get beat, kid? He’s a real good cuddle buddy for when ya hurt.”

 

“Don’t want him to be takin’ care’a me.” He sighed as he put the towel back up to his face, “Dio mio. Don’t want our relationship to be him all protecting me from getting hurt. I just want him to be my boyfriend, not my bodyguard.”

 

“Okay.” Jack nodded, “I won’t tell him anything then, promise.”

 

“Mm,” Race nodded and smiled, “My head hurts like a bitch.”

 

“Maybe you should actually take a nap when you’re done bleeding, huh? I’ll wake you up when it’s time to set the table.”

 

“Jack?”

 

Jack tilted his head, moving Race’s blonde curls away from his face, “What?”

 

“You’re great. Ti amo.”

 

“Love you too, kiddo. Shut up and rest now.”

 

-

 

“You're a dumbass.”

 

“Takes one to know one, si?”

 

“Shut up, Racer,” Spot rolled his eyes and placed his hand on his boyfriend’s cheek, “You walked into a door? This bruise is nasty. You sure that’s what it’s from?”

 

“Yeah,” Race nodded, “I was playin’ around with Buttons and I ran into the door. It was open so I ran right into the thin part.”

 

“God, you’re dumb.”

-

“Buttons,” Race hiccuped, knocking softly on his brother’s bedroom door, “Buttons, please open up.”

 

Buttons opened the door a crack, only so his head fit through, and looked at Race. “Are you okay?”

 

“Per favore, let me in. Mi ha fatto del male.”

 

“Okay, uh,” Buttons turned to look into his room and he mouthed something before turning back, “Come in and tell me what happened, as long as you’re okay with Elmer being here.” Race nodded and pushed through the door, immediately grasping Buttons’ hand. Elmer sat on Buttons bed, looking concerned for his friend.

 

“Sorry, I’m bothering you, I jus-” Race coughed into his arm, then groaned, “Just, Jack ain’t here and I need someone.”

 

“I got you.” Buttons squeezed his hand, “What happened?”

 

“He ain’t letting me eat. Sto morendo di fame. I didn’t eat all day yesterday or breakfast today and today at school I bought lunch and he found out,” His voice shook and he pulled Buttons in to hug him, “He made me throw it up and- and now I don’t feel good and my throat hurts-“

 

“Shush,” buttons mumbled softly, “Don’t keep rambling if your throat hurts okay? Did you brush your teeth?” Race nodded, setting his chin on Buttons’ shoulder, “Okay, good. I can’t give you food if he’s gonna make it come back up… He’s never done that to us before, I uh, donno-“

 

“Lemme sleep in here with you?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“You’re not gonna call Spot? I know he’d be here in a second.” Elmer softly asked, “Someone aughta tell the cops ‘bout this too.” Buttons just shook his head.

 

“Can’t, you know that.”

-

Spot slid next to Race, smiling at his friends at the lunch table before turning to his boyfriend. He held up a plastic bag and gave it to him, “Happy birthday, Racer.” Jack rolled his eyes and Crutchie grinned and Buttons let out an ‘aww.’ Race returned Spot’s smile and reached into the bag, pulling out a rather large chocolate cupcake with a rose taped to the box.

 

“Aw, Spot,” Race giggled and leaned over to kiss his cheek, “Grazie, I love you.”

 

“Love you too, go ahead and have it for lunch.” Spot ruffled Race’s blonde curls and grabbed his own sandwich for lunch.

 

“Oh,” Race’s shoulders slumped, “Not hungry for lunch. I’ll have some later.” Buttons sighed and chewed the inside of his cheek from across the table, Elmer, who was sitting next to him, grabbed his hand.

 

“I made it special for you, wanted to watch you eat it,” Spot shrugged, “Wanna hang out before you have to go to practice? We can share it if you’re still not that hungry.”

 

“Oh, sure.” Race smiled and nodded, “You’re so sweet, thank you.”

 

“I’m truly disgusted, Spot.” Jack whined, “You’re gross.”

 

“Jack, shut the hell up. You just skipped your PE class to make out with Dave.”

 

“Oh my god, Crutchie don’t expose me.”

-

“Race, the hell you doin?”

 

Race looked up at his friend, Albert, who was probably in to check on him before practice.

 

“Uh,” He looked down at the sink in front of him, “Washing out my mouth?” His voice was hoarse and he had to clear his throat.

 

“You sound like shit and you look it too.” The redhead walked up to him and put his hand in his forehead, “You sick? You’re super pale and it looks like you’re sweating a lot.”

 

“Perfectly fine, Al. I swear.”

 

“You’re breath smells like you just tossed Spot’s cupcake you were just eating into the toilet, I’m not dumb, dude.”

 

“Fine. I threw up.” Race huffed, “But I swear I’m fine.”

 

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to pass out at practice, man.”

 

“One hundred percent good, Al.”

-

“Are you fuckin’ kidding me?”

 

Race looked up at Albert, squinting at the bright lights of the room he was in. Wait, what room was he in?

 

“Huh?”

 

“You passed out, fucking idiot. You’re lucky Tommy boy caught you.”

 

Race sat up, slowly, and rubbed his eyes, he was in the nurse’s office, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Spot is coming to pick you up.” Albert sighed, “Take it easy, yeah?”

 

“Thank you, I’m really sorry.”

 

The redhead shook his head, “No ‘sorry,’ It’s fine. Just go home and eat something and take a Tylenol or some shit.”

 

“Um, okay.” Race nodded.

 

The two boys’ heads turned toward the door as they heard it open. Spot walked in and immediately walked to Race when he saw him. He came up and just gave Race a hug, “You didn’t tell me you didn’t feel good.”

 

“Sorry.” Race hugged him back, being able to bury his face in Spot’s chest because he was sitting.

 

“It’s okay. I’m not your mom, but I feel bad. Was it my cupcake?”

 

Race nodded, feeling circles being rubbed into his back.

 

“Let’s go to my house?”

 

“Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every time someone comments on this my heart just goes 💓💞💖💞💕💞💓💖💗💞 i love you all!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so apparently my ao3 account decided to be a butt and glitch out and post the same chapter twice??? at different times???? im sorry heres the next one!

“Make out, make out, make ou-“   
  
“Spot, some people  _ actually _ do their homework. Let me.” Race shrugged Spot off of his shoulder, but giggled at his idiot boyfriend.   
  
“Please, I’m bored an’ wanna smooch ya pretty face.”    
  
“ _ Tesoro. _ There is nothing I want more. But I need to finish my homework.” Spot responded by turning him around, putting his hands on Race’s knees and pulling him towards the bed. Still sitting in Spot’s swivel chair, Race leaned his head back against it and groaned, “Stop it, you dufus.” Spot stood up so he was eye level with Race, who looked back at him.   
  
“You can do homework after dinner and I won’t bother you. I swear.” Spot kissed the corner of his mouth.   
  
“You don’t give up, huh?” Race leaned forward to kiss him, slowly. Spot grabbed his face and returned the kiss, pulling him off of his chair. Race stood up, leaning down as to not break their kiss and crawling onto Spot’s bed while Spot leaned backwards. Pulling back, Race frowned, “I can’t stay for dinner, though.”   
  
Spot frowned back, “Okay.”    
  
“I love you.” Race, now on top of Spot, leaned his head down so their foreheads were pressed together.   
  
“I love you, more.” Spot smiled and leaned up to kiss him, placing his hands on Race’s hips. Race melted into it, letting himself relax and lay on top of his boyfriend. Spot snaked his arms to hug Race’s waist, but pulled away from the kiss, “Hey, babe?”   
  
“ _ Si _ ? Was’ the matter?”    
  
“You’re uh, I’m not tryna be rude or nothing...... you’re  _ skinny _ . I can feel your spine and ribs, like, a lot. Are you doin’ okay?”    
  
Race nodded, “Yeah I am, it’s dancing. It’s exercise so I lose weight.”    
  
“You’d gain muscle from that, Tony, you’re really thin.” Spot chewed the inside of his cheek, “You never eat lunch at school. Are you eatin’ at all?”   
  
“Of  _ course _ ? What? You think I’m starving myself?” Race sat up and crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
“I’m not accusing you of that just-“ Spot sat up so we was face to face with him, “Your household isn’t the best of places and I’m just worried.”    
  
“I’m fine.” Race huffed and moved off of Spot’s lap, “I’m gonna go home. Buttons is cooking  _ dinner. _ ”   
  
“Hey,” Spot grabbed his hand, “I’m sorry. I’m worried about you.”    
  
“I know, but you’re my boyfriend, not my dad.”    
  
“Tony, if you’re in danger I need to know so I can help.”    
  
“You don’t need to help.” Race shook his hand away, grabbed his books off Spot’s desk and stuck them in his bag, “Because I’m fine.” He stood up and swung his backpack over his shoulder, “ _ Ciao, ti amo _ .”   
  
Spot frowned and waved, “Bye. I love you, too.”   
  
-   
  
“You’re home early?” Buttons turned away from his cooking to see who walked into the kitchen, “Everything okay, Race?”   
  
Race sighed and sat down at the table, “Spot was just worried about me getting skinny and not eating lunch-“   
  
“And you got nasty..”    
  
Race folded his arms over the table and rested his head on them in response. Buttons shook his head and went back to cooking dinner, “You’re trying to help your relationship by keeping this a secret but your kinda ruining it.”    
  
“Shut up.”   
  
“I’m trying to help you.”   
  
“I don’t need relationship advice from  _ you _ ,” Race huffed and sat up, “You won’t even tell Elmer you like him.”   
  
Buttons looked down and sighed, “That’s different.”    
  
“Well yeah it is, but you can’t lecture me about my relationship if you’re too scared to start your own!”    
  
Buttons gripped the fork he was using tighter, “Shut  _ up _ .” He turned around and walked up to the table, “You’re being abused worse than any of us and none of us can help you. It’s ruining your relationship with someone who’s important to you and I don’t want to just sit and watch it fall apart because then you’re gonna fall apart. I’m sick of this. I’m really sick of it. I want us all to be okay but we can’t be and I don’t want to fight over it.”    
  
Race stared at him for a few moments before staring at his lap, “I’m sorry, I just- I can’t tell him.”    
  
Buttons turned around to turn off the stove and went to sit next to Race, “Tell me  _ why _ .”    
  
“I told you-“   
  
“No, there’s a real reason why. You wouldn’t be so adamant about this if it was because you don’t want him to worry about you.” Buttons grabbed Race’s hand, “Please tell me. There’s something seriously wrong if you’re going to let this come between you and Spot.”    
  
“Um,” the blonde sunk down in his chair and let out a shaky sigh, “Okay... My mom.” He felt Buttons squeeze his hand and he continued, “I lied about my mom being a good mom.”   
  
“Okay.”    
  
“She beat me and called me names when I did anything wrong, even the smallest thing in dance class I got in trouble for.” He sat up, “I told my boyfriend about it and he promised not to tell anyone because she was my mama. She used to be so good before my uh, dad moved to America. She became an alcoholic and did drugs and took her anger out on me.”   
  
Race’s voice began to tremble and he scooted closer to his brother, “Um. She used to cut me with a knife if I didn’t do my chores right- she got really crazy after a couple of years- I think clinically insane- And- I-I was doing homework with my boyfriend in my room when she came upstairs to do that and he tried to protect me.”   
  
Buttons sighed and put his hand up to keep him from continuing, “You don’t have to tell me any more. She hurt him I... get it.”   
  
“No you don’t.” Race trembled and let out a choked sob, “My mom murdered him. I can’t let anything like that happen to Spot.  _ Dio mio _ . I’d rather him break up with me than be dead, okay?”    
  
“Okay.” Buttons put his hand on Race’s cheek to wipe away his tears.   
  
“They took me away and gave me to my dad, here. He didn’t want me so he put me in foster care.”    
  
“I’m sorry.” Buttons whined, about to cry himself, “I’m sorry I got mad at you. And I’m sorry for bringing your family up all the time.”    
  
“It’s okay.”    
  
“I wish I could give you the best life in the world or at  _ least  _ some food.”   
  
“It’s fine, I’m okay. At least he feeds me enough so I don’t die, right?  _ Ti amo, Buttons _ .”   
  
-   
  
“I’m not hungry Spot. Seriously.”    
  
“It’s popcorn! And candy! You don’t have to be hungry! We’re at the fucking  _ movies _ .”    
  
“Don’t swear at me!” Race grabbed the bag of popcorn, “I’ll eat some, asshole.” He took a handful and shoved it into his mouth, crossing his arms and watching the movie. Throughout the whole two and a half hours he ate. Not because he didn’t want Spot to be suspicious again, but because he was fucking hungry and it was so good. He knew he was going to throw up even the smallest bit of food before he got home so why not stuff his face?   
  
Race actually ended up drinking Spot’s entire soda and eating a third of the popcorn and all of one of his boxes of candy and he couldn’t let Spot know he was about to vomit it all up in the bathroom. On their way out of the theater, Race told Spot he had to use the bathroom and that he’d meet him at his car.   
  
“I’ll wait for you, out here.” Spot smiled, “Why would I just leave you? There’s seats right here.” He sat down and took Race’s jacket to hold for him.    
  
“Right.” Race nodded, his nerves of Spot finding his secret increasing, “I’ll be right out.”    
  
Spot watched him push the door open and disappear into the bathroom. He passed some time by playing on his phone, but after ten minutes he was getting a little concerned. He sent Race a quick text asking if he was okay.   
  
**_From Tonio:_ ** _ I’m sorry I’m fine!! I will be out soon!! _ __   
****_  
_ **_To Tonio:_ ** _ just making sure :) _ __   
  
So five minutes after that, Spot went into the bathroom. The minute he stepped in he heard Race coughing up a lung and saw him walk out of the stall.   
  
“Are you okay?” Spot spat out, walking up to him. Race jumped at his voice before nodding quickly. “What just happened? You look sick. Did you just throw up?”    
  
“Um,” Race gasped, voice raspy. He cleared his throat, “No.”   
  
“Liar.” Spot stuffed his phone in his pocket and gave him his jacket, “You just threw up. Are you okay?”    
  
“Spot. I’m fine and I did  __ not just vomit. Stop.”    
  
Spot crossed his arms as he watched Race put his jacket on and pull a box of gum out of the pocket, “Before you have one of those, let me smell your breath.”    
  
“What?”   
  
“If you didn’t just throw up I’d be able to smell the popcorn. So either you tell me why you just threw up or let me smell your breath.”    
  
Race stood there for a moment, trying to decide what to say as his boyfriend stared at him with worried eyes. He sighed, “Okay,” He pulled out a piece from the box, “I threw up, happy?” Race concentrated on unwrapping his piece of gum instead of looking at Spot.   
  
“Why?” Spot walked up to him and grabbed his hand, “Is it about you not eating? Are you sick?”   
  
“Spot, I-“ He shook his head, popping the gum in his mouth, “I eat. I just ate too much junk.”   
  
“Okay.” Spot nodded, “Let’s go home, okay?” He pulled Race, who squeezed his hand, out of the bathroom and through the theater to the parking lot.   
  
“I gotta be home by ten... It’s um, nine-thirty.”    
  
“I know,” Spot kissed Race’s cheek as he opened the passenger side door of his truck for him.   
  
“You’re the best.” Race grinned and got in. When Spot got in the drivers seat next to him, he grabbed his hand again, “I love you.”   
  
“I love you, more.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey!” Spot’s guidance counselor, Ms. Hannah, smiled as he opened the door, “Everything okay, dear? Why’d you need to talk?” Spot shook his head and sighed, sitting down in the chair across from her desk.

 

“I’m worried about my boyfriend.” 

 

“Okay. Antonio Higgins, right?” She sat down and crossed her arms. When Spot nodded to confirm who they were talking about she asked, “Why’s that?” 

 

“I think his foster dad is starving him or something.” He chewed the inside of his cheek and played with the strings on his hoodie.

 

“ _ Oh _ ,” The woman sat up straight and leaned toward him, “Why do you think that?”

 

“He argues about eating in front of me and he doesn’t eat lunch at school and every time I do see him eat he throws up afterward.” 

 

“He may have an eating disorder, hun. So I can’t really do anything towards his foster father unless I have evidence of other abuse, but I  will talk to him about it. After that, if I feel anything else needs to be done, I _will_ do something.” She opened a drawer and pulled out a pad of sticky notes and a pen, “Tell me specific times he threw up after eating, please?” 

 

Spot told her about Race’s birthday and about the movies the night before. He also told her about Race, Jack and Buttons getting locked in the attic and getting hit at home so Ms. Hannah promised she would talk to Race and keep a close watch on all three of them. 

 

-

 

Later, Race and Spot were at lunch. Jack, Crutchie, Elmer, Buttons, and Albert sitting with them like usual and Race got called down to guidance. Spot knew why, of course, but Albert, Jack, and Elmer all laughed and went, “Oooooh someone’s in trouble,” like five-year-olds. Race laughed and shook his head.

 

“Shut up, you all are stupid.” He stood up and grabbed his bag, “I might return. Don’t wait up unless you’re Spot.” He swung his backpack over his shoulder and waved as he made his way out of the cafeteria and down the hall to guidance. He wasn’t really scared, he’d been in guidance a lot. Ms. Hannah always asked him how he was doing in a new country and all, how he was doing making new friends, that stuff. She was literally the sweetest person ever. He pushed open the door to her office with a smile.

 

“ _Ciao, Señorita!_ ” 

 

“Hi, honey!” She patted her desk with a smile, “Come sit across from me. I need to ask you some stuff.” 

 

“Okay.” He sat down, setting his bag on the floor and putting his hands in his lap.

 

“First of all, how are you doing? I saw your English grade went up?”

 

“Yeah!” Race nodded, “My boyfriend is helping me with my English.” 

 

“That’s great, Antonio. You look really happy about that.” 

 

“I really like it here. I feel accomplished being almost fluent in English now.” 

 

“That’s wonderful.” She leaned back in her chair, “Now I have actual business to attend to. Your boyfriend came in this morning before first period and he was really worried about you.” 

 

“Oh,” Race sighed, “He worries too much. I always tell him I’m fine.” 

 

“What he described to me doesn’t seem like you’re fine, honey.” 

 

“What did he tell you?” He crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“He said you won’t eat around him and when he does see you into eating, you throw it up. And he said you and your brothers experience abuse at home.”

 

“Oh, um.” Race sat up and fidgeted with his hands, “My foster dad is kinda mean and strict, but he does give us what we need to live and everything. Me throwing up after I eat with Spot is just a  coincidence .”

 

“Alright, I just wanted to check.” She smiled, “You can go back to lunch, sweetie.” 

 

“Thank you.” He stood up and picked up his backpack, “Have a nice day Ms. Hannah.”

 

“You too, Tony.”

 

-

 

“Ohhh. He’s back. How was it?” Albert waved to his friend as he walked up to their table. Race sat down right next to him, across from Spot instead of his usual place next to him. 

 

Race looked right at Spot, “Annoying.” 

 

Spot sighed, “I’m-“

 

“Shut up.” 

 

The table suddenly became extremely awkward and Albert was not having it, “No idea what that’s about,” Albert shrugged and turned fully to face his friend, “Race do you think I could fit a whole muffin in my mouth?”

 

-

 

“So you’re just gonna ignore me now?” Spot asked, a little bit hurt as the car ride from school was completely silent. He parked in front of Race’s house and turned toward him. Race didn’t reply, taking his seatbelt off and attempting to open the car door and leave, but Spot locked it, “Tonio.”

 

“Sean, stop it. Let me out.” 

 

“I don’t wanna fight over this, okay? I’m really concerned because I  love you.”

 

Race looked at him and then down at his hands, fidgeting, “Okay.” 

 

Spot reached over and grabbed one of his hands, “I’m in love with you.” Race looked up at him, surprised, “Tony, I’m in love with you and I just want you to be safe.” 

 

Race stared at Spot for what felt like a year, no one he’s ever been with had said they were in love with him. He’s been in love before, but every time he said it he was told he was too young to be in love so he never bothered to say so anymore. Spot was _in_ love with him.  Spot waited patiently for him to reply and Race unexpectedly just started crying, like, full on sobbing.

 

“Race-“

 

“I love you,” The blonde gasped and rubbed his eyes, “I love you so much.” He reached over and hugged Spot, “You make me so happy, I’m sorry.” 

 

Spot returned the hug, combing his fingers through Race’s hair, “Why are you sorry?”

 

“I lied,” He pushed Spot back so he could sit back in the seat, “Snyder won’t let me eat anything for some reason except like once every five days and when I eat he finds out and makes me throw it up. So when I eat I throw it up before I get home to avoid him hurting me and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was just worried about you because my mama was kinda the same and she murdered my last boyfriend.”

 

“Okay, woah.” Spot nodded, “Take a deep breath- Thank you for telling me the truth, baby. We’re going to my place and I’ll have Medda call-” 

 

“No! No, I’ll just get in more trouble, _please_ just  don’t do anything.” 

 

“ _You’re kidding_.” Spot shook his head, “You think I’m just gonna drop you off, now? _Fuck_ no.”

 

“Please, I’ll be okay.” Race sighed, wiping away more tears.

 

“Absolutely not. Put your seatbelt back on.”

 

“You’re gonna make it worse,  please .” Spot shook his head and Race huffed, reaching over and quickly unlocking the doors and opening his side before Spot could react, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Spot grabbed his wrist, his face plastered with anxiety, “Antonio I’m literally begging you to get back in my car.” 

 

“I will see you _tomorrow_ , I love you.  Please. ”

 

“ I love you.” Spot hesitantly let go of him and waved, “If he hurts you, I’ll kill you. Can you please text me throughout the night? Promise? I'll be worried if you don't.” 

 

“Okay, Spotty. I promise.”

 

-

 

“ _Buttons_.” Spot grabbed his boyfriend’s brother’s arm, “Where is Race? He told me shit last night and I told him to text me to make sure he was okay and he wouldn’t answer me and I’m super worried right now  okay .”

 

Buttons jumped at the sudden hand on his wrist, but sighed when he saw Spot, “He’s in class. He doesn’t want you to see him, but uh, I gotta go-”

 

“Why doesn’t he want me to see him?”

 

“You’ll see when you have a class with him. I really gotta go show something to Ms. Hannah though. It’s for Race, so please release your death grip on my arm.”

 

Spot nodded, “What is it?” He let go of the taller boy’s arm and followed him when he started walking.

 

“Not showing you. Go to class.” Buttons waved him off.

 

“No, I wanna come.”

 

“No, leave.” 

 

“Come on Buttons!” Spot grabbed at his hoodie, making them both stop in the hallway.

 

“Listen, everything is gonna be fine okay?” Buttons sighed, swatting Spot’s hand away, “Race is gonna be fine, but worry more about him, not what I’m doing. You’ll probably freak out if you see this anyway.” Spot stared at him, confused and he took that as an opportunity to escape in the sea of teenagers getting to class.

 

Spot was worried the whole damn day, until his English class with Jack and Race. He always got there before them, so he waited in anticipation at his desk, tapping his foot nervously. When they did walk in, Race had a big hoodie on, his hoodie to be exact, and sweatpants. He also had a cut on his lip and he was wearing sunglasses. Spot met his glance with a frown and turned his attention to Jack when he sat down.

 

“What happened?” 

 

“We’re taking care of it. Relax.”

 

“Fuck you.” Spot hissed, leaning towards his friend, “Fuck you and Fuck Buttons for being vague little assholes. He’s my boyfriend. Tell me what fucking happened.”

 

“ _Jesus_. Fucking fine. Ms. Hannah called CPS yesterday and they came to the house while we were at school to investigate and obviously our lovely foster father lied through his nasty teeth.” Jack propped his elbow on the desk and leaned his head on his hand, “Snyder freaked the hell out. Buttons caught ‘em on video and showed it to her this morning.” 

 

“Okay.” Spot nodded, “So is Snyder getting in trouble?” 

 

“Yeah, not to freak you out but... he totally beat the shit out of Race, so lots of trouble hopefully.”

 

“Oh my god, okay.” Spot nodded and glanced at Race, who was looking at him. Spot waved and Race waved back.

 

“Don’t freak out at him, please.”

 

“I  won’t.” 


End file.
